A Way Back
by BadWolf7190
Summary: Rose had finally accepted Pete's World. She had finally begun to accept the Metacrisis, and forgive the Doctor for leaving her. But when something happens that changes everything, John has to let her go, and Rose needs to find a way back to the man she has been missing, and they only person who will be able to help her with these changes. Rose/11, Amy/Rory, and possibly Jack/River.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose was still trying to process what John was telling her. She had gone numb when he spoke the words, not sure whether she wanted them to be true. She just stared blankly at him. Though he wasn't the doctor, he was so similar. Same slim body, same perfect hair, same goofy smile that came with the matching adorable giggle.

She remembered how angry she was when, 4 years ago, the Doctor had left her with the Metacrisis. Miffed that he though it would make her happy. Yet now she had understood why he had done it. At the time. "I'm part human, specifically the aging part" didn't seem like a good reason. And now it was the most important thing in the world. He wasn't her Doctor, but he was her John.

It had nearly killed her when she first realized that she loved him too. The guilt in her heart telling her she had finally betrayed the Doctor. It was only later that she realized, this was what the Doctor had wanted. For her to live a happy human life, where she could have him, yet not have him. Where she could spend her life with him, and where he would not have two hearts broken in the end. But now the words John spoke put an end to what would have been.

"Rose." John spoke softly, brushing a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized she had started to cry.

"Shhh, its okay Rose, its okay." he continued trying to calm her.

"How is this okay?" Rose sobbed, pressing her face to his hand. "This changes everything."

John took a deep breath, but said nothing. Rose glanced up and realized that he was just as distraught, and was trying to stay strong for her. Rose reached up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"This isn't fair." she muttered. "I was supposed to be with you forever." She nearly chocked on the word forever.

"I know." he whispered, kissing her head. "And quite right too."

If it had been under any other circumstance, Rose would have chuckled at how much he sounded like the Doctor.

John continued. "But our forevers don't match anymore. I can spend the rest of my life with you. But you can't spend the rest of yours with me."

Rose recalled a very similar conversation between her and the Doctor long ago. It was the first time she had met Sarah Jane, and the first time she realized the truth of what he said.

"How is this even possible?" she asked pulling back to look at his face. He had tears in his eyes but held them in.

He said two words. "Bad Wolf."

Roses eyes widened in disbelief.

"When you took in the time vortex and became the Bad Wolf, it must have changed your DNA." he explained pointing to the computer. "It didn't change it completely, but it appears that it has become more, Time Lordish, for lack of a better term."

Roses mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

John smiled slightly at her expression. " Don't worry, you won't regenerate." he chuckled, tensions alleviated for a moment. "It has mainly given you a longer life span. How long is hard to say. It is possible this it will be just as long as," he hesitated a moment "as the Doctor."

Rose winced at his hesitation. She new it hurt him that she still woke up crying for her Doctor. Rose decided to change the subject for the time being.

"It _mainly_ changed my life span?" she asked confused. "What do you mean mainly, what else did it change?"

John smiled at her once again, he loved her confused face. She always looked so cute when she did that. "Well, I'm not really sure. But its possible that you may have retained some of the Bad Wolfs powers. After all, you are the Bad Wolf, just as the Bad Wolf is you."

Roses mind was reeling. _Powers? Like destroying a whole race? _She shivered as she recalled how she felt when the Doctor explained to her what had happened on the Game Station. Though she knew it had saved him, it didn't make her feel any less guilty, even if they were Daleks.

"Will I be able to control it?" she asked nervously.

" I don't know." John replied. "But I do know one thing." he didn't continue, he just looked at her sadly.

"No." Rose responded. She knew what he was going to say.

"You need him Rose. He can help you. He can now do what I can't." He spoke softly. "He can give you forever." A single tear glistened down his cheek. Rose closed the distance between them wanting to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. John kissed her back, but broke this kiss all to soon and slowly stepped back.

"I'll be okay Rose. We both know, deep down, it will always be him."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but he continued, holding up a hand asking her to let him finish.

"I'm not saying you don't love me, I know you do." He smiled slightly. "But you'll always be in love with him."

Tears ran down her face. She knew what he was saying was true. Even though she wanted to tell him it wasn't.

"So what to we do?" she asked trying to give him a smile.

He returned her smile with a withered one of his own. "We find a way to get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Rose and John had explained to her parents what had happened to her. Jackie was in tears before they had even finished explaining. Sobbing about losing her baby.

Rose simply arched a eyebrow and glanced outside where a little blond boy played. Tony had just turned 6. She couldn't believe how big he had gotten.

"Okay fine." Jackie commented showing her irritation. Then quickly followed with a dramatic sob of "my only baby girl!"

Rose tried to hide her smile. Her mum always did have a knack for the dramatics. Rose was surprised, however, by Pete's reaction.

Rose loved him. He had become the dad she never had, but always dreamed of, over the past six years. But she had though the love was one sided. Not to say that Pete didn't treat her like part of the family. She never felt that way. But he never referred to her as his daughter. It was always just "Rose" when he talked about her, never "my daughter." Rose didn't mind though she knew how hard it had been for him in the beginning. But now she could see that wasn't how he felt at all. She really had become a daughter to him.

"And what about you John? How will you cope?" Jackie had asked. She had been weary of him at first, but had come to consider him part of the family.

"I'll be fine Jackie." he'd responded, and left it at that.

In the end, Jackie and Pete nodded quietly, understanding that this was what needed to happen.

Now all Rose needed was to get back. Working at Torchwood became harder. John was distancing himself, not to where they couldn't work together, but to where it was clear things couldn't progress between them any farther.

Rose understood. It would have been that much more painful when she left. But it still hurt her to know that she was hurting him. She hadn't realized he had come to stand across the table from her until he spoke.

"We're almost there Rose give it a bit more time." He spoke reassuringly, mistaking her vacant expression for one of worry.

Rose gave a small smile. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and thank him for being so gracious, for putting what she needed first, for not punishing her for how she felt, for just being him. But she retrained herself. He reached over and squeezed her hand before walking back to his computer to reevaluate his calculations.

Rose watched him for a moment longer and turned back to the dimensional cannon they had been working on. It wasn't exactly a cannon, but it would give enough force to feel like one. She remembered the first time she had used one. It wasn't pleasant by any means, but it was bearable.

"Captain Tyler." a small voice spoke from behind her. Rose turned to see Lisa, one of their new recruits. She was absolutely brilliant and Rose was thrilled when Pete brought her on board.

"What can I do for you?" Rose asked giving her a warm smile. Lisa was always so shy. The first time they talked, she had to lean half way across the table to understand what she was saying.

"Um, I," her hesitated a moment, "I figured it out. The formula for the cannon I mean."

Roses eyes widened slightly. So soon? Rose couldn't believe it. Rose glanced over to where John sat. He was watching them. His eyes locked with hers for a moment and he nodded slightly. He already knew.

Rose took a deep breath steadying her emotions. It was time to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tears filled Roses eyes as she looked at the four faces in front of her. She didn't want to accept that she would never see them again. Her eyes scanned them slowly. Mum, dad, Tony, John. Four of the most important people in her life, and she had to say goodbye.

Jackie stepped forward first wrapping Rose in her arms. " I love you Rose. Always. Don't forget me sweetheart."

"Oh mum." Rose whispered squeezing her mum tighter. She didn't want to let go. "I love you too. And I'll miss you so much. Please stay happy mum, they need you too." she said referring to Pete and Tony who stood behind her.

"I will." Jackie pulled back and smiled at her. "And when you get back, if that blasted idiot does anything stupid, give him one of my famous Jackie Tyler slaps. You know that'll scare him straight."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at that. She saw John smirk too. He knew exactly what she meant. He remembered it exactly how the doctor did.

Jackie stepped back as Pete and Tony stepped forward. Rose kneeled down to Tony's level and gave him a hug and a kiss of the cheek.

"You be good for mum and dad, okay?" Tony looked at her, grabbing her face between his hands and looked her right in the eyes. "I promise." he said seriously then giggled and she tickled him and gave him another quick hug before he scampered off back to Jackie.

Rose stood and turned to Pete. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for letting me be your daughter. Thank you for making my mum happier then I have seen her, thank you for saving me," she paused a moment wiping away the few tears that had spilled over, "and th-thank you for being my dad."

Pete grabbed her then, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "No," he whispered in her ear, "thank you." It was all he could get out before his tears overwhelmed him. But those words held so much meaning, she didn't need him to say anymore. They held each other a few more moments before he stepped away and took his place next to Jackie.

Rose launched herself into Johns arms as he stepped forward burying her face in his chest. She shook as she held in the sobs that were beginning to break thorough. John gently rubbed her back, speaking soothing words in an attempt to calm her. When she regained some composure she leaned back slightly looking into his eyes.

"I do love you ya know. And I am so sorry that I am leaving you alone. I am sorry that I can't be there for you like you have for me. And thank you for being the man that you are." Rose stopped and the lump in her throat threatened to come up. This was harder then she had imagined.

John kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Be safe, and be strong, and don't ever stop being Rose Tyler. And as for being alone." He paused and looked toward the others. "I won't be." They held each other tighter, neither wanting to withdraw first. But John, knowing it had to be done, pulled away, taking his place with her family.

_No_, _not her family_ she thought. _Our family_. Rose realized it was true. He was part of the family. She knew Jackie and Pete would always be there for him. He would never be alone like she had feared. She took some comfort in that.

Rose stepped back into the ring they called the cannon. She set the coordinates and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye." She whispered before hitting button and leaving them forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_****Hey everyone! I forgot to put a disclaimer in my earlier chapters so here it is: I do not own the BBC, Doctor Who, or any of its characters.****_

_A/N: Also, before I continue, there are a few things that need to be explained. In this story River and the Doctor are not going to be together. But don't worry, this is NOT a River bashing story. I just have different plans for her. Also, when Rose gets back to her world, it is just before The Impossible Astronaut happens for the Doctor. And the episode The Wedding of River song will not take place. __J Thanks for all the support!_

Chapter 4

Traveling through the vortex wasn't easy. The pressure on Roses lungs made it near impossible to breath, and her head felt as if it was going to explode. But just as Rose thought she wasn't going to make it, she felt the pressure begin to lessen and her mind begin to clear.

Before she opened her eyes, Rose took a deep breath of fresh air, relishing in the feeling as it filled her lungs. She peeked out of one eye first just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and a smile escaped her has she recognized where she had landed.

_Cardiff_. She thought smiling even wider, she had made it.

Rose took the vortex manipulator from her jacket pocket and put in the coordinates for the Torchwood building. Within seconds she had made it. However the office was completely empty.

_Hm, maybe they went out for chips._ Rose though as her stomach rumbled. Chips sounded good. She decided to take a seat in a comfortable looking chair and propped her feet up waiting for everyone to return.

An hour had gone by and Rose was growing impatient, but just as she was about to leave, voices drifted in from the entryway. Rose smiled and leaned back in the chair. This was going to be interesting.

Jack walked into the office smiling his handsome Captain Jack smile. As he turned toward his desk, which Rose just happened to be sitting at, he froze eyes widening and his mouth dropped to the floor. Gwen and Ianto rounded the corner and ran right into the immobile Jack, knocking him a few paces forward. Confused, they glanced out from behind him only to become more confused when they saw a young blond sitting in his chair.

Rose smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Jack. Long time no see."

Jack was still frozen trying to form a coherent thought. "Ro-Rosie?" he stumbled over her name making Rose chuckle softly as she stood.

He blinked a few times but she was still there. He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled, launching himself at her.

"Rosie!" he shouted before planting one right on her lips. When he pulled back Rose laughed and hugged him tight.

"Okay, not that I am not absolutely thrilled to see your gorgeous face," he said grabbing her shoulders and holding her at arms length, "but if you're here, that must mean the world is ending. So just what are we going to do about that?" he ran over to the computer.

"Jack-" Rose began but he continued.

"We need to know exactly where you landed so we can find the tear" he said.

"Jack-" Rose tried again, only to have him cut her off once more.

"So, how far from here did you…." He paused a moment. "This can't be right."

"Jack!" Rose practically yelled, but he was ranting so fast he didn't hear her.

Rose looked over toward Gwen and Ianto smiling and rolling her eyes with an

exasperated sigh. They simply continued to watch, dumbfounded.

"The scanners aren't showing anything, there isn't anything anywhere, how could you be here then?" Jack continued to ramble as Rose walked over to him giving he a firm punch to the shoulder.

"Ow, hey, what was that-" Rose cut him off this time, eyes showing her irritation.

"If I might be able to speak for a moment." She said "The world is not ending. Chill."

Jack smiled. "Sorry, but you never know with you." he chuckled. This made Rose smile.

He realized that Gwen and Ianto where still watching them not entirely sure what to do. "Guys, this is Rose, the one I told you about from when I traveled with the Doctor. She was also here during the whole Dalek escapade."

They nodded, smiling as they remembered the stories he had told, and made their way to their stations.

"Alright," he said turning back to Rose, "how is this possible?"

"It's a long story, but basically, I'm-" she paused, trying to think of a good word. She honestly didn't know what she was, "different." Yes, that worked. "And I'm no longer aging."

Jacks eyes widened and he smirked. "Join the club."

Rose grinned back at him before she continued explaining how it was the Bad Wolf that had changed her.

"So after we learned this, John realized there might be other things that are different, things that only the Doctor could help me with." She left out the bit about John and her being somewhat a thing.

"John?" Jack asked.

"The Metacrisis." Rose explained. Giving him a look that said, we are not talking about this now.

"Ah. Well, its good to have you back Rosie." His meaning coming through in every word.

Rose smiled and tears began to come to her eyes. Gosh she had missed that nickname. She had missed him. He was her best friend. Rose sobbed slightly and he pulled her close. It was the first time in a long time that Rose had cried because she was happy.

Once Rose had calmed down Jack pulled away, walking to another, larger, computer.

He smirked. "Lets find pretty boy shall we?"


End file.
